


Drunken Daydreams

by Thighkyuu



Category: IkeRev - Fandom, Ikemen Revolution - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, drunk fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: Kyle is drunk, as usual





	Drunken Daydreams

    Kyle Ash had a lot of responsibilities. More than someone like him should probably have, to tell the truth, but he took them seriously despite what everyone else seemed to think. He knew he was a drunk and lazy to boot, but he also understood his responsibilities as doctor and how important they were. That said, there was a chink in his armor of late, and he wasn’t sure how he was going to fix it. **  
**

You.

    He had found himself thinking of you lately, imagining your smile, your laugh, the scrunched up look on your face when something confused you, how your cheeks tinted pink when you had alcohol.

    It hadn’t been a problem, at first. In fact, at first he’d only daydreamed about you when he was drunk. Then he started doing it when he hadn’t even had any alcohol, and he knew he was in trouble. He had always been able to separate his work, to focus on it when he needed to, but now he found his mind drifting every now and again to you. He was pretty sure he was in love with you. It was bloody annoying.

    He leaned back in his chair, eyeing the bottles of beer across the room. He wasn’t busy right now, after all, he could drink one. Or two. And, annoying as it was, thinking about you more wouldn’t be too bad… He pushed away from his desk, striding over to where he kept his beer and plucked one out of the pack. Of all the things to think about drunk, you were definitely one of the best. Especially with those lips of yours…

“Really, Kyle? Why do I continue to be surprised by your day drinking?” He looked over his shoulder to see Zero standing in his doorway, hands on his hips. Kyle groaned inwardly. Just when he was about to get to the good part of his day.

“I don’t know; why do you set yourself up for disappointment?” Kyle raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his beer as Zero sighed.

“You really should get sober, Kyle. You’re a  _doctor_  for-” Kyle interrupted him with an indignant snort.

“Right. The day I get sober is the day Y/N drops to her knees at my feet and proclaims her undying love for me while wearing that one dress,“ Kyle drawled, shaking his head. Besides, if he got sober, how was he supposed to daydream about you? "You know, that one with the-”

  
“I know the dress, Kyle.” Zero crossed his arms, eyeing him. “You know, you keep saying that. You really should tell her how you feel if you ever want that.”

  
"I’d have to get sober then,” He points out, “I only used it ‘cuz I know it’ll never happen.” Zero raised an eyebrow.

  
“Won’t it, though?” Kyle narrowed his eyes at Zero, lifting the beer to his lips to take another sip. Then you stepped into the room, and he choked on the beer.

    He must be dreaming. He must be. That’s the only reason you would show up in  _his_  office wearing  _that_  dress. His eyes were wide as he stared at you, looking you up and down and lingering on your figure. You blushed, but grinned as you met his eyes.

“Hi, Kyle.” Oh, he was  _definitely_  dreaming. Only an alcohol-induced stupor could cause this to be happening before his very eyes. There’s no way you would actually be here for this specific reason, in this specific dress.

    The dress itself wasn’t anything specifically fancy, it was just your favourite dress, and you always looked so happy wearing it. That itself made you as irresistible to Kyle when you wore it as you would be if you wore the skimpiest dress in the world.

    He closed his eyes for a moment, pinched his arm, and then opened his eyes. Nope, you were still there. He glanced over at Zero, raising his eyebrows.

“What’s all this?” His voice felt thick in his throat, so he took a long drink of beer.

“Well, you did say you’d get sober when MC dropped to her knees at your feet in this dress and proclaimed her undying love you. So here she is.”

“Yeah, but I meant  _genuine-”_

“Who said it wasn’t genuine?” You chime in, titling your head. He simply stared at you, then looked to Zero, then back to you.

“Well,” he began, then stopped unsure of where to go, what to say, after that. You moved slowly toward him, lowering yourself onto your knees, and it took all of his self control to stay still. This had to be a dream.

_Oh, but what if it wasn't…._

    His golden eyes fell to you on the floor in front of him, and you grinned softly.

“Kyle, I’m madly in love with you,” you began, and that was when he lost it. He set his beer down on a table and grabbed your arm lightly, yanking you up and into his arms and crashing his lips onto yours. Your hands tangled in his already-messy hair and his hands were all over you. The fact that Zero might still be in the room didn’t matter, because you were  _here_  and he was kissing you as if you were his oxygen. “Kyle,” you mutter into the kiss, and the way you say his name caused him to almost melt on the spot.

    He never wants to stop kissing you, never wants to let go. He wonders vaguely if you can taste the alcohol on his lips, on his tongue - wonders if you even care. He hopes not, because now that he’s felt your lips on his, he’s never giving you up.

    He was slightly tipsy, he knew, just slightly enough to make the kisses messy. It didn’t seem like you minded, though, as you were kissing him back just as eagerly. He let his hands rest on your waist, pulling you flush to him, and-

    And he sat up in bed, eyes wide and heart pounding. Of course it had been a dream. Of course. But it felt so damn  _real_  that he’d convinced himself that it was. It wasn’t fair, he thought to himself, that he only got to kiss you in his dreams. He eyed the bottle of vodka on the nightstand and the cup next to it. He could use two shots of vodka. He popped the bottle open and began to pour much more than two shots of vodka, filling the cup almost three fourths of the way full. Okay, so maybe he needed more like  _ten_  shots of vodka. Who wouldn’t, after  _that_  dream?

    He downed the contents of the cup within mere moments, running a hand through his hair. A knock sounded as his door as he was about to stand up, and he glared at the door for a moment before yelling “come in!” in a vaguely annoyed tone. He regretted it a moment later when you stepped through the door. Wearing your favourite dress. He sucked in a breath, eyes trained on you. He hoped his self control was in for this.

“Um, Kyle?” You said cautiously, startling him out of his stupor.

“Yes, doll?” The pet named slipped before he could stop it, and he watched in mild fascination as your cheeks turned pink. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. There was no way this was some random coincidence. Absolutely no damn way.

“Well, I wanted to ask you a favour.”

“A favour? With you in that dress, doll, I’ll do anything you want.” He didn’t bother to restrain his tongue, turning back to his vodka and taking a swig straight from the bottle.

“I…” You trailed off, surprised by his blatant flirting, but it didn’t take you long to regain your composure. You  _had_  come to ask for his help in another matter, but since he seemed so inclined to flirt… You grinned slyly, and he narrowed his eyes once more. “Well,” you stepped into the room, pushing your back against the door and closing it behind you, “I thought you could tell me more about you.”

    His eyes went wide at that, his mouth opening a bit in surprise. Unsure if you were really serious or not, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“That’s it,” he muttered, “I’m going back to bed.” He flopped back onto his bed, only to see your face appear above his a few moments later. He raised an eyebrow, and you moved to kneel on top of him, albeit cautiously.

“You sure you wanna do that?” He grinned suddenly, and then flipped the two of you over so that he was on top.

“I suppose I could stay up,” he drawled, then paused. “Fuck, I have to get sober now, don’t I?” You blinked at him.

“What?” He shook his head, leaning down to cover your lips with his.

“Don’t worry about it, doll, just a drunk dream.”


End file.
